<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Big World by awanderingmuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529675">A Great Big World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse'>awanderingmuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World Travelers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prequel, Traveling the world, pinng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's life has been falling apart before he really knew what that even meant. Sometimes it feels like the only option left to him is to run. He relishes the act of running and seeing the world just as much as he enjoys having a sister and friends to come home to. There's really just a few things missing to keep Nico from feeling like he's finally walked away from the edge of crisis.  He needs a way to financially maintain his travel habit and if Percy could stop having a midlife crisis at twenty that'd be great too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World Travelers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to Nico's side of the story and a bit more. This happens at the same time as Percy's prologue, however it covers a longer period of time because Nico's story of how he enter's his specific life style is a bit less sudden than Percy's. Hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Nico</h1>
<h2>Camp Jupiter, United States</h2><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DcPHrsv7zw"> <em> <span class="u">Artemis</span> </em> </a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DcPHrsv7zw"> <span class="u">by Jo Blackenburg</span></a></strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico walks into the Prinicipa without even knocking. If he walks in on something it will either be Reyna or Frank overseeing and neither demigod is actually going to mind his presence. And if he's interrupting something important a simple sorry, I'll wait will smooth things over. He doubts that will happen though.  He's been assured several times over that Hazel is in the principa. She's likely studying magic while Frank does some paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been hanging out with Hazel as much as possible the past couple of months. Ever since Will said that they couldn't date while he was in school. Apparently his advisor told him that if he wanted into medical school he would have to be solely focused on grades and nothing else. Will had taken it to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nico was a single man. Though Will had made it sound like they might be able to revisit in eight years when he's graduated. Nico tries not to scoff at the thought. That wasn't going to happen and Will knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The much more likely truth was that Will had started dating Nico because he saw a lost and broken boy and wanted to fix him. When it became clear that Nico needed a friend and some guidance but wasn't in need of being fixed. Being made to be like other people thought he should be. When that became clear, Will lost interest and this was the perfect excuse to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walks into the main office area it's to find Hazel  leaning back on the chaise lounge in the sitting area. Her laptop is in her lap. His sister clearly isn't studying, the familiar blues of facebook draw Nico's attention. Frank isn't in the room to catch him so Nico decides he'll scare her. It would be fun and sure he'll get yelled at but she'll also laugh making it worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he draws nearer he sees that his sister is frowning angrily at the page. Then he sees why and for a second Nico's ears roar with rage. His face grows hot and his vision blanks out. It's almost a good thing though because it means he doesn't have to look at the picture any more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture is of Will at some kind of party. There's some dark haired guy that definitely isn't Nico kissing the corner of his mouth while Will grins. Even though Will isn't his anymore Nico hates that someone else gets to know what Will's lips taste like. He wonders how many other people have gotten to find out during that time or if it's just the one guy. He can't say which one would be worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico?" Hazel finally breaks through the haze of rage. Her hand is on his wrist while she stares up at him worriedly. "Nico, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be here yet. I didn't mean for you to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Will's a liar?" Nico asks a tinge of hysteria to his voice. He needs to leave. Not forever like had been the plan when Will originally stopped him but for a while. He needs space to think preferably somewhere unfamiliar, a change of scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazels expression falls at Nico's harsh tone. "He's a loser." She says and Nico knows that she believes that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is that even though Nico is incredibly hurt by Will's actions he does think that the other demigod had meant to do the right thing from day one. He'd genuinely wanted to help Nico in the beginning, had loved him too, or at least the idea of him. He'd genuinely meant it when he thought he couldn't be in a relationship and get the grades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should go." Nico says wanting his sister to let go of his wrist. "I need to go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico." Hazel pleads. "It'll be okay, just sit and talk it out with me. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico sits because his sister asked him to and he doesn't want to upset her further. It's not her fault that the only time Will thinks dating might affect his grades is when it's Nico he's with. She doesn't deserve his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have the words though to describe the thoughts and feelings racing through his head. All he knows is that when Hazel is convinced that he won't do anything stupid he's going to leave. Not for long, but just enough to truly deal with his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be really hurt." Hazel says awkwardly when it becomes clear that Nico isn't just going to open up about it. "I know I would be if it were anybody I love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his mind still wasn't spinning he could turn this around on her find out why it isn't just Frank she loves. Nico already knows the truth and thinks it's only a matter of time before Hazel and Frank become Hazel, Frank, and Leo. He definitely doesn't have the words to talk about that though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." Nico finally says because it is clear that Hazel expects some kind of a response. "I, it hurts, that it's just me who might ruin his grades." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's inelegant but it's true. The next thing Nico knows his sister has wrapped him a tight hug. Then she says something unexpected. "I don't want you to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how she knew he was going to leave but he now knows it's what he needs to do. A bit of adventure somewhere unknown just until the bad taste leaves his mouth. Just until being around the people who also know Will doesn't quite feel like he's getting stabbed in the heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back." Nico promises still hugging his sister. The embrace is comforting and he doesn't quite want to let it go either, but Hazel is pulling away. Before she can even ask, he says. "I promise, I'll come back. I just need a bit of space. Some time to sort it all out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel nods still looking like there's a small chance she might cry once he leaves. Nico hates that he'll be the reason Hazel cried. He doesn't want to be but he also doesn't know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should probably go before Frank or Reyna comes back." She finally says. "They're not going to be as understanding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico can just imagine if Reyna found out he was trying to leave to treat a broken heart. If anyone could argue him into submission it'd be her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Nico says getting up. Then because Hazel's eyes are already beginning to water. "I'll be back in a week at the most. I just need some time. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico steps into the shadows before he can see any tears fall. Frank should be back momentarily to help comfort her. Hazel had said as much. When Nico walks out of the shadows it's to step into a dark alley. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Nico</h1>
<h2>Camp Jupiter, United States</h2>
<p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZFfEeqnq8w"> <em> <span class="u">The Desparados</span> </em> </a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZFfEeqnq8w"> <span class="u">by Immediate Music</span></a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Japan it kind of becomes his thing. He doesn't give himself the luxury of traveling often. Even with the sting of Will's very clear rejection from a single facebook photo he doesn't actually want to become a ghost. He wants to live and traveling the world becomes a kind of statement about that. It's a power only he has and he revels in being able to see so much life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that there aren't carefully instated rules around it. If he travels anywhere he has to stay a week or find alternate transportation home. He also can only travel every other month to enable him the maximum amount of rest between traveling periods. Still it's a fun adventure and Nico loves the experiences he brings home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel worries of course. She doesn't like the new habit and is afraid he will fall into his old bad habits of running. But this isn't about running. The trip to Japan likely was, but the subsequent three have been about taking a break and seeing the world.  If there was a problem that needed addressing, he would address it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still his sister worried which is why he had made sure to come back to New Rome for a few months so that she could watch him and see that Nico really is okay. So far it seemed to be working though Hazel still frowned unhappily when he started planning where he might go next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was better to think about where he was going next then to fall into an entirely different old bad habit.  While Nico was making sure to have controls around his tendency to go where he wants when he wants. Because it isn't running and he doesn't want something he finds so enjoyable to become that, Percy was not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico desperately wanted to fix whatever it was that had happened with his friend. Percy was clearly struggling against life and failing to win. Only finding peace in spending hour upon hour in the waters of the ocean. Honestly, Nico believes if someone gave the demigod permission he would choose to never come up for air again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't seem to be Nico's place to say anything though. Things had been awkward between the two of them since Nico admitted his crush three years ago. Never bad, just Percy clearly didn't know how to be around Nico and often tried too hard because of it. That in turn made Nico feel awkward and it often was just a giant mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he avoided Percy as much as possible hanging out in the Prinicipa and at Pluto's temple and enjoying the experience of destroying Roman Soldiers at War Games. When Hazel and Frank were busy with camp work and Nico was left to his own devices he wandered around as far away from the university as possible. Talking to people and helping out where he could along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had gained him quite a few unexpected friends along the way. He's walking home from a late night of hanging out in the dining hall with a few of the legionaries. It was the weekend so the lights out rules were a little bit more lenient for people who would not have immediate duties in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way back to the Principa. There's a comfy couch there he likes to sleep on since he's not allowed to sleep in the barracks and he doesn't want to deal with  Reyna's pique when he wakes her coming in to crash on her couch at so late an hour. Suddenly an Iris message ripples to life before hanging with a strange glow between two of the street lamps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eurytion is standing before him in the night. The outline of the big wrap around porch on the ranch house barely visible in the dark even though it's directly behind the god. It's been a while since Nico has seen Eurytion not since the Labryinth long. He'd stopped by after the Titan War and more recently. Still, it'd been a while and Nico isn't sure why he's being called now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For his part Eurytion looks sheepish about calling. "How ya doin' Nico? Not findin' too much trouble I hope."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The low rumble and drawl of the gods voice makes Nico feel young again. Not in a demeaning way. Just in a familiarity of somewhere that had been at least somewhat safe when nothing was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doing my best to stay out of it." Nico says sincerely. From what he could tell that was most adult demigods mantra these days. Stay out of trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eurytion makes a face and Nico's stomach falls a little before he even speaks. "Then perhaps I shouldn't be bothering you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong." Nico asks immediately. Eurytion has helped Nico at some key points in his life and he wouldn't mind returning the favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bought some Katoblepas off a dealer before your friend Frank killed the herd in Italy." Eurtytion says rubbing his neck awkwardly. Nico did not like where this was going. "And, well, they got out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They what!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard me." Eurytion says looking around like he's afraid that someone might hear.  "Look can you just, bring your friend who devastated that herd. Have him help me out. I don't care if the things are dead." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frank will have preator duties in the morning. There is no way he will be available for a quest. Especially one as minor as this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then an idea hits Nico. Percy  also cares about Eurytion and is currently off all quests in favor of going to a school. Nico gets the picture he kind of hates. It wouldn't be unreasonable to try to steal Percy away for the day. It might even do the other demigod good to blow off some steam against the monsters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that in mind Nico sneaks into Percy and Annabeths apartment to find Percy sleeping on the couch. That's probably not a good sign for the pairs relationship. Nico is surprised when there is no sense of victory to figuring that out. Maybe he was over Percy for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Nico won't have to figure out how to steal Percy away from bed without waking Annabeth. He reaches down to shake Percy awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nico? What?" Percy asks groggily once he gets his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to wake Annabeth Nico gestures for Percy to follow him with a nod of his head leads the way out of the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy has to collect his shoes but follows him out quickly. The other demigod seems deep in though. Not something Nico needs when he wants Percy to go on a quest with him. Best to get Percy talking about whatever was going on in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard you had a rough night." He hadn't but it was pretty obvious that something happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Percy says, and with the evidence of his eyes and the tone of Percy's voice Nico doesn't need to ask what happened. It's fairly obvious really. Percy and Annabeth were no longer an item, it was that simple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to bother you after all that," Nico says Percy will hear some sincerity in his voice. "but Eurytion needs help and you're the only other person I could think of who might actually care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sees how his statement breaks Percy out of his funk a little bit. It reminds him of why he liked Percy in the first place and so he shut that line of thought down quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. What's going on?" Percy asks as he checks his pockets for Riptide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It turns out he got an order of Katoblepas before Frank killed them all." Nico can't quite disguise his annoyance at that fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Not a question Nico had thought to ask but a good one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shrugs. "He said he had some people who might buy them and since he's a god he didn't expect them to give him any trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it sounds like that backfired." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Badly." Nico tries to explain on their friends behalf. "He says that somehow they all got out and are roaming the Texas countryside. Since we know someone who managed to kill some he figures we'll know how to handle it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why can't he?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's got to make sure Apollo's sun cows don't follow the katoblepas out of the ranch. Apparently they'd done extensive damage to the fencing around there. The good news is that we won't have to worry about keeping them alive. Eurytion says they've been nothing but trouble and he's fine if we send them all to slaughter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's good I guess." Percy says sarcastically. Making Nico suppress a smile. Sarcasm was not always a joke with Percy. Often it was a defense mechanism and Nico didn't know how to tell the two apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does decide that the lack of protest probably means consent and begins leading the way to the pegasus stables. Percy follows which is encouraging. When they get there Percy even starts saddling the Pegasus on his own which is good because Nico doesn't really know anything about the winged horses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So where did you run off to last night anyways?" The last thing Nico had heard everyone was looking for Percy. He'd offered to help search if Percy didn't show up but figured he'd been in the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I went for a swim." It's a closed statement. Percy doesn't want to talk about it, which probably means he should. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need to clear your mind again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Percy snaps lashing out at the understanding. ""Killed a drakon that was terrorizing a mortal. Helped the mortal get back to land. Got a free boat out of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warning bells start screaming in Nico's mind. He needs to keep his tone casual though, least he put Percy on the defensive. "A free boat? Like a kayak?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tries to soften his words by leading his pegasus out into the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. A gorgeous catamaran. About fourty feet, sails like an absolute dream. it's called the Seaking and, I don't know, with every thing I think I may take it out for a while soon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops walking at Percy' statement shocked by how casual he is being over the fact that somebody gave him a yacht that costs as much as a house.  "Who in Hades gives someone a free boat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People who are very nice and very grateful to not be sea monster food." Percy says ernestly. Leaving Nico to think that he really believes that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico doesn't have time to argue it because they have monsters to kill. "Sure. Whatever. Let's just get to Eurytion. He's been expecting us for a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico is tense the entire flight to Texas. Somehow Percy manages to take a nap mid flight. It makes Nico feel bad for taking Percy away from his sleep but he needed back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they get to the ranch Eurytion is waiting for them on the porch. He comes over to help them with the pegasi as soon as they land. These are the reasons Nico has always liked Eurytion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for coming on such short notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico dismounts and since it seems Percy is too tired to speak says. "Don't mention it, Eurytion. We wanted to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nods but seems to mainly want to keep to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I sure do appreciate it." Eurytion says earnestly. "Tell you what, if you can get those katobleps handled real quick then I'll make sure there's breakfast in it for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy perks up at that and Nico's stomach growls. He'd forgotten to eat before coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you're talking." Percy says, "So where are the cows?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he so enthusiastically demands to know where the katoblepas are makes Nico snort with laughter. He refrains from actually laughing because he's sure Percy won't appreciate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They escaped through the East Pasture." Eurytion says helpfully. "I figure they're probably grazing off the banks of the San Jacinto somewhere further down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico is so glad that Eurytion is able to keep track of his monsters. Somewhere near the river would definitely get them to the monsters quickly. He has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we best get started." Percy says directing the comment to Nico so he'll walk with him. Nico of course is just as ready as Percy to get this over with. Breakfast sounds wonderful. Then Percy remembers the pegasi. "You don't mind keeping an eye on the pegasus' do you Eurytion?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Least I can do." Eurytion confirms and they're on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're almost off the property of the ranch when Percy asks, "So, do you have any idea on how we should get these monsters killed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico does. It involves using Percy as bait and having a skeletal army slay the herd before they realize they're dying. Percy is not going to like it, but it's all he's got. "I've had one thought but you're going to hate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Percy says neutrally. "Well the only ideas I've had aren't likely to actually work in practice and honestly, I'd rather not use that aspect of my power if I can avoid it. So, let's hear what you've got."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico wonders what aspects he's talking about. As far as he's concerned there's nothing dark about the ability to control water. But the way Percy mentions it he's left to assume there is. That isn't something Nico needs to worry about now so instead he lets himself anticipate the coming battle and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not going to like your part of it." He reiterates just so Percy knows that he can say no if he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nico?" Percy asks sternly. Reminding Nico of happier times when he was a giddy kid who just found out the greek gods were real. "What do you think we should do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides to soften the blow of what he wants with a joke. "I want you to make the cow's angry and make them stampede. I can sense a burial ground near by. If you run them through that then I can have the dead take care of the monsters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just have to not die of lets see, trampling, poison, or being speared on a horn?" Percy says sounding about as thrilled about the prospect as Nico anticipated. That is to say not thrilled at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly." Nico says. The excitement of a coming battle making him a little giddy in ways he can't quite hide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." As Percy speaks Nico's eyes find the monsters grazing in the field a bit away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Because I think I found them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looks to where the Katoblepas are grazing and frowns. "How do I make them stampede?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't sound pleased about this at all and Nico hesitates. He doesn't want to force Percy into a situation he doesn't want to be in. They've been there done that and it's a mistake Nico doesn't want to repeat. "I mean, we can come up with something else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no idea what something else would be but he's willing to try. Apparently Percy is aware it's the best idea they've got too because says, "Wish me luck." before charging the katoblepas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where he's watching thing go down hill pretty quickly. Percy uses his sword to slice at the monsters properly agitating them. However, instead of running like Nico expected the monsters all close in on Percy drowning him in a poisonous gas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico knows he has to do something before the monsters kill the other demigod. It's a long distance for the warriors to come and will exhaust nico's reserves but it's the only choice. Nico calls on the dead in the graveyard yard to come to his aid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To buy himself some time Percy calls on the river to try and wash away the katoblepas. Itsstriking to see the river rise up in a giant wave and come down on Percy and the monsters. The monsters finally decide to run after that. Unfortunately they decide to run directly towards Nico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His army is coming but they're still very far off. At this rate they likely won't get to them in time. Percy seems to recognize that as well because suddenly he's slashing at monsters again in a fury. This time a few monsters turn to dust but its still not enough. They surround Percy once again and Nico watches in horror as the monsters over run him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does the only thing he can think to do and wades into battle himself his skeletons catching up as they go. It's not easy and once it's done Nico can barely see straight himself from the poison in his body. Blurily he finds Percy and thinks of Hazels barrack as he wraps the shadows around them both.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this seems a bit familiar it's because this chapter is pretty much the entirety of A Shattered World. Hope y'all enjoyed it. See you next Wednesday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Nico</h1><h2>Camp Jupiter, United States</h2><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://play.google.com/music/listen?u=0#/album/Bkfwmgnniwasqd3zcwxj4hl5shu/Epic+North/Viking+Warriors+from+Outer+Space"> <em> <span class="u">Extremis</span> </em> </a> <a href="https://play.google.com/music/listen?u=0#/album/Bkfwmgnniwasqd3zcwxj4hl5shu/Epic+North/Viking+Warriors+from+Outer+Space"> <span class="u">by Epic North</span></a></strong>
</p><p>
  <span> When Nico wakes up in the principa it's with Hazel sitting in a chair by the couch. Frank and Reyna are discussing work at one of the desk but he thinks they've both been sending him concerned looks periodically. At least that's how he gets discovered for being awake. Reyna glances over the papers they're reading so that his eyes are open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico's awake." She announces softly to the room. He's glad because his head feels like sound would probably hurt badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel's attention snaps to Nico with the announcement. "Oh that gods. I've been so worried. What were you thinking!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her anger doesn't quite sound right and Nico thinks something must have happened. Then he remembers who should also be in the room with him. Panicking he bolts up right, trying to get away to go find the demigod he nearly got killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nico stop!" Reyna says rushing over to hold him down if necessary. Unluckily the poison is still somewhat in his blood and he knows he'd be too weak to fight her off. "We can't have you running off too. Tell us what's wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stops Nico. "Too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy's already run off, though we think we've been able to work out why for him." Hazel says sadly. It turns out that they'd taken Percy to Annabeth's when they turned up in the forum.  Eurytion had called as well to let them know what happened and it being determined that the best treatment was to let them sleep it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems, not suffering the strain of shadow travel as well, Percy had come to before Nico did. Nearly a whole day early in fact.  He also woke up to Annabeth complaining about what had happened and decided to go for a walk. Though by all accounts when they found him he could barely stand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even worse the overtired and over stressed demigod had some kind of shouting match with Annabeth in the middle of the Forum before stealing a Pegasus and flying off. Nobody knows where he could possibly have gone too and he's refusing to answer their Iris Messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He probably went to his new boat." Nico says because that seems obvious to him. Percy was practically already on an extended sailing trip when they left for the Ranch. He just hadn't committed to going yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His what?" Frank says confusedly and that is when Nico realizes that they don't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His boat." Nico says. "It's a big forty foot yacht of some kind. Apparently some guy gave it to him for killing a Drakon, which is one heck of a thank you present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was this?" Reyan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night before we left for the Ranch." Nico still isn't quite sure if it's the day after the katoblepas or two days after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody is looking at each other in disbelief. "So we're looking for an ocean inclined demigod that could be literally anywhere in the Pacific." Reyna says tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah." Nico says. There's no reason to soften the blow of what they are facing if they want to find Percy. "Give him a few days and he could probably be anywhere in the world. But I mean he's in his element so I don't think we have all that much to worry about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just been poisoned." Frank says skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he's probably spending a lot of time in the water which will heal him." Nico says. "I mean I'm still willing to help look. Especially if we get news that he's somewhere on land. As long as it's not often I'm even willing to shadow travel to places we really think he might be. I'm just saying you probably don't need to be freaking out about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Hazel says. "I've also called Piper she's going to let Jason know as soon as she sees him next. Maybe as a god he'll have means we don't to track Percy down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico thinks it's a little extreme to call Jason in on it. Everything they've described confirms Nico's assumption that Percy just needed a prolonged leave of absence. It's true that Percy chose the most dramatic way possible to leave, but seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's not much more they can do to continue the search at that point so they agree to keep monitoring the situation and Nico goes to the dining hall to get some dinner. He's starving after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's two weeks later when there's a sighting. A saytr at a school saw Percy pass by on the big Island. Nico is at the school before Reyna can finish her sentence. Time is of the essence and if they saytr took the time to call they're already behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saytr, Joe, says he thought Percy was headed towards the docks which makes sense in the context of the boat. Nico thanks him runs off that way. Once he has a timeline for when Percy intends to come home he'll help the saytr with the kid he's found but first he has to find Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's walking along the marina trying to not look frantic when he finally finds Percy. He's so relived to see that Percy looks okay. There's no sign that he is suffering the effects of poison as he buys a drink from a dock side shop. "Percy!" Nico yells to get the other demigod's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it hurts about twenty times worse, when upon seeing him, Percy turns on his heel and dives into the harbor. Nico watches as Percy's body rapidly disappears into the darkening waters. It's the clearest statement of I don't want to talk to you Nico has ever gotten. Percy looked right at him before deciding a nice swim alone would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico keeps walking, not sure what else to do with himself. It couldn't be anything other than rejection. There was no other reason than Percy for Nico to even come to Hawaii and Percy had to be able to recognize that. So swimming off like that could be nothing other than a statement on Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's heartbroken by the realization that while he doesn't and hasn't ever hated Percy, it may be that Percy hates him. He doesn't know why, but it would explain why Percy was so awkward around him. How terrible would it be to find out someone you hated had a crush on you. He regrets forcing Percy to go the ranch with him all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico is so lost in his misery that he doesn't hear the cyclopses hiding in the alleyway way. He only knows they're there when one pulls him inside. His hand instantly goes down to his sword which he draws as soon as he is released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the monsters responds by knocking him to the ground making the stygian Iron clatter to the other side of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooo a yummy demigod." The one who pulled him into the alley ways says gleefully. "You had a good thought Lawrey to wait and see who came by this alley." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this ain't the one I wanted." the Cyclopse he is forced to assume is Lawrey says. "We got a roman one after us. This ones greek."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind, he'll taste just as good." The first one says. reaching for Nico. It leaves the son of Hades scrambling backwards towards his sword hoping to get to it before the cyclopses can get to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a miracle happens there's the swish of a blade, Imperial Gold, flying through the air and suddenly sticking out of the third cyclopes chest.  Nico looks over his shoulder to see a Roman Legionnaire he's never met before. He looks to be a few years older than Nico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's reaching down to retrieve Nico's sword for him. "Don't!" Nico yells using the monsters distraction to jump to his feet and join the other demigod at the other end of the alley. If the cyclopes try to run Nico will do something to block them. Luckily they don't so it's not a drain on his powers he has to enact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he only has a moment to grab his sword and raise it in self defense as the monsters are on his heels. At least the other demigod seems to take him seriously about not touching his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico grabs his sword, raises it and barely misses blocking the cyclopses arm as his fist comes down to pound Nico into a smudge for his troubles. Instead the monster gets a nice long cut to its arm. Nico uses its moment of howling to stab it in the gut letting the monster dissolve into dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns to his rescuer who is still fighting the biggest of the monsters. Javelin against what looks to be a digging bar. It's heavy and the point is sharpened. It's definitely not something you want to be hit or stabbed with. Without questioning it Nico steps into help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the monster is distracted by the demigod before it Nico slides in from the shadows and slices the back of it's ankle. The monster howls getting a javelin through its  heart before it can do anything else. It fades into dust as well and the digging bar clatters to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence follows as Nico and the stranger look each other over. The man is tall, portioned broadly but in no way fat. He's got olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. The man reaches out his hand for a hand shake saying, "I was annoyed you took my monster, but I'm not sure that would have gone as well without you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico probably shouldn't be surprised by the Italian accents tinging the man's words but he is. Just as he's surprised to see the words Prima Italica written above the symbol of Virtus. The rest of the tattoo is familiar with lines for seven years of service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Jason or even Reyna and Frank know there are other Legions running around still. It's one thing to be descended from one, it's another to be talking to a legionnaire from First Legion. He knows that much like the Greeks and Romans there's got to be a reason the two groups are not aware of each others existence so he decides to keep his knowledge to himself for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico's not sure why but he decides to reply to the guy in his own language. Maybe it's just because he doesn't get much of a chance to speak to anyone else in Italian. "Thank you. You saved my life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys looks surprised but pleased by his response. "A rouge American Graceus speaks Italian?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, apparently the other Legions know about the Greeks, though apparently not of any camps. "My mother was Italian before she passed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other demigod nods thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me saying you are oddly protective of your blade. The monsters could have gotten away while you retrieved it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's not a way to answer that won't give most of Nico's secrets away. But, then, he was reading this man by his appearance alone so perhaps it is fair. "It's iron from the Styx." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man goes pale as he realizes what Nico is saying and does the math as to who would likely carry such a blade. Then he smiles. "I did not realize I was saving such a powerful person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the conversation tires Nico. He needs to go home and report that he saw Percy. But he doesn't want to lose the chance to have a new very interesting friendship. At the very least he needs to keep the other man's contact information. That way he can get Reyna and Frank in touch if necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Nico." He offers. "As I assume you've guessed I'm the Son of Hades. A lot of people decide to hate me right off the bat for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man nods understandingly. "It is poor foresight to hate death for being what it is. My name is Giuseppe of the First Legion. I am the son of Virtus." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you." Nico says sincerely. "I'm afraid I'm working on a quest of sorts and I've got to get going. However, I'd like to repay you for saving my life. If you need my help on a fight make a rainbow and throw a Denari into it. Say 'Iris hear my prayer' and ask for Nico son of Hades. You'll get hold of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know why he doesn't give out his name. Perhaps it's to protect his identity from a stranger. Perhaps it's too difficult to find out that the man has some knowledge of his extinct family. Whatever the case he doesn't and makes the decision that it will stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do the same if you need me." The man says with a smile. "We fought well together. I would not say no to calling you a friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nods in acknowledgment and then lets the shadows swallow him so he can go home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay I finally remembered to post. Sorry for the lateness my puppy (Nico, yes he is a little Hell Hound and I love him to pieces) had a bit of a minor medical emergency and all thoughts of posting flew out of my head. </p>
<p>It's here now though. And we get to see where Giuseppe came from. Yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Nico</h1><h2>Belmopan, Belize</h2><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bdeKCq0ccY"> <em> <span class="u">Reverie</span> </em> </a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bdeKCq0ccY"> <span class="u">by Brand X Music</span></a></strong>
</p><p> It's an entire year before Nico hears from Giuseppe again. In fact the Italian Demigod has almost completely left his mind. Jason was aware of the existence of First Legion and made it clear that for now it was better that both sides stayed unaware of each other. So, that was just another secret for Nico to keep. </p><p>He's visiting Camp Halfblood to help Chiron with a tournament and do some general training for a few weeks. Before that he'd taken a  trip to Quatar for a week. He hadn't had a specific reason for going. As it was often with these things. He just wanted to see the world. It has been nice and warm there. He'd enjoyed the time walking around and observing the lives around. It was a good trip but he was happy to be home.</p><p>He less looked forward to visiting Hazel in the next couple of weeks. Not because he didn't want to see his sister. But because she would not approve of his choice to stay away from home. She didn't understand his passion for seeing all the places there were to see and simply wanted to him with her.</p><p>It didn't help that he was finding there were often monsters in the places he visited. Waiting to be fought even though it should be other pantheons that ruled the areas he was in. There often wasn't a pre-set group of demigods there to fight the things. If he could think of a good way to make a living doing it, Nico almost thought that might be a job he could enjoy doing. He really did enjoy traveling the world after all. </p><p>When Giuseppe calls he's in Hades cabin. A lucky point because it probably just looks like somewhere you would expect a child of Hades to live instead of a demigod encampment. Also because it meant there weren't other people about. Giuseppe was under the impression that Nico was some kind of rouge greek and after his conversation with Jason he knew he had to keep it that way.</p><p>"I'm sure you didn't expect to be hearing from me." The man says in Italian. "Honestly, I didn't think I'd call, but I've found myself double booked."</p><p>"You want me to repay you for saving your life by helping you with a scheduling conflict." Nico asks in disbelief. </p><p>Giuseppe nods. "Don't worry, it will be just as violent as the fight with the cyclopes was. You see, I didn't get the chance to tell you when we first met but I hunt monsters across the globe for a living. So when I say I have a scheduling conflict I mean I can't kill a chimera in Belize and fight a group of Empousa in Georgia. The country, not the state."</p><p>Suddenly all of Nico's crazy dreams about killing monsters in far off places for a living are within reach. He just has to find a way to take the opportunity and ride it out to the end. Still Nico isn't the kind to jump forward without knowing what he is getting into. He needs details bout what this life entails first. Not that Giuseppe is offering anything but the one job anyways.</p><p>"So, you're saying you're like a monster killer for hire? A monster bounty hunter?"</p><p>The other man bites his lip in thought but ultimately nods in agreement. "I never thought of it in those terms, but essentially. Yes."</p><p>"And you want me to go to some country to fight some monster as repayment?" Nico asks.</p><p>"Belize for a Chimera." Giuseppe says easily. "I'm even willing to let you take the pay as long as it's dead."</p><p>"I mean I guess." Nico starts to demure. He has to take the job to pay back the other man but he doesn't want to seem too interested. He's not so sure about the morality of being a monster killer for hire. </p><p>"You guess you'll take six thousand dollars?" the other Italian says skeptically. </p><p>And that is how Nico ends up in Belize. He meets Guiseppes contact at a cafe and struggles to remember that he's supposed to be the other man. He's not a hulking roman soldier after all. He's a rail thin greek and it's clear that the contact is hesitant to believe he will be able to make the kill. </p><p>Nico is used to that though. It does mean that he's happy to be let out into the warm and humid afternoon to find the chimera. It's supposed to be roaming around the University of Belize's main campus and the surrounding area. It's not a huge area, not based off what he's seeing. Still, the surrounding neighborhood is populated enough that people could get hurt. </p><p>That means that Nico has to take care of the Chimera soon. It will be nice when it's done though. He's never gotten money for a monster kill before. Sure often monsters come with trophies or the god who arranged for you to kill it will reward you but this felt like something entirely different. Maybe even a bit risque a bit wrong, in a very seductive way. But really at the end of the day what it comes down to is that if he wants to afford his travel habit something like killing monsters for hire would make it really easy.</p><p>Nico finds the Chimera hunting students near the cafeteria. People are hiding and videotaping from windows like they think there's a particularly rabid dog out. Nico can't have that as the monster is much more dangerous, with the body of a lion, the head of a demonic goat and a snake for a tail. He's not sure what kind but he's absolutely positive it's poisons. </p><p>It doesn't end up being that huge of an issue because as soon as the monster catches his scent it is more than willing to chase him further away from human population. Once they were in a good place for a fight Nico turned to face the monster baring down on him at a breakneck pace. In truth it was disgustingly easy to kill it, like whoever brought the beast here hadn't even tried too hard to make it very ferocious. Or maybe it just wasn't accustomed to having someone ready to fight it.</p><p>As the monster exploded the scorpion tail falls to the ground in the shape of a spear. It's long enough to double as a walking stick. Nico hopes leaning on it like that is what it is will make the mortals see that through the mist. Giuseppe had explained that Nico would meet up with his contact again at an outdoor patio once it was over.</p><p>He hopes this is worth it for him monetarily speaking. It will be enough this time around to not owe the strange Roman Soldier a favor anymore. But, if it is worth his while, the world just got a whole lot bigger for him. Making the options for Nico and the life he think he wants to live seem almost endless.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Nico</h1><h2>Camp Halfblood, United States</h2><p>
  <strong> <a href="V"> <em> <span class="u">Smokescreen</span> </em> </a> <a href="V"> <span class="u">by AudioMachine</span></a></strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The chill of Camp Halfblood in full winter swing is a shock after the warmth of Kruger National Park in South Africa. He'd just come back from a job that landed him a solid amount of cash hunting and killing a Neman Lion. It was honestly a bit of an odd task. Normally you think about the lions going after small villages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this case the call was from a distressed park ranger whose Lion population was being decimated not by poacher, but by what seemed to be another lion. If you could have a lion the size of a semi.  It hadn't been an easy kill, but the man had been a contact he'd made while on an errand for Giuseppe. Making this contract the first real job he'd gotten all on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd also been nice to spend a few days in the warm summer like heat. But now he was back in New York visiting Camp Halfblood. The group had decided that it would be a good idea to hold a kind of Christmas open house. A chance for kids to talk to the heroes they only otherwise hear about in whispers. For Roman and Greek campers to meet and get to know each other. They'd even invited any parents that might want to come and see what it is their kids get up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The festivities won't start for another week. However between now and then there would be a lot of planning and preparing to do. That was why Nico was here. He was old enough now to really be considered one of the camp leaders even though he wasn't here enough to have really earned a lot of the respect that goes with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still when Hazel called saying that Piper  and Annabeth could use all the help they could get putting this together it was easy to agree to help. Especially since Hazel would be around helping out too. His relationship with his sister was finally recovering from the fallout of Nico's choice to not have a permanent residence in New Rome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a lot of fighting that day and even more crying on all sides. Hazel who generally was quick to forgive spent the next several months tearing up and glaring at Nico resentfully when he came to visit her in New Rome. For his part Nico fought his own anger and desire to rub it in her face that he was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow though, with time, that strain eased and all Nico really wanted was to enjoy the next couple of weeks with his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks further into camp and is finally found by Frank. "Nico! Thank the gods!" The praetor exclaims. He's got about two more years of service before he can move into New Rome properly. He's training up his new partner to take over and has left her in charge while he oversees relations with the Greeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico  wishes he could make hanging out with my friends sound so fancy. Frank finally meets Nico among the Olympian cabins. If Nico is honest he looks a little panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you're here." The Roman Soldier says sounding a little desperate. "I've been defending against party planning all on my own for the past several days. I don’t know if I can handle it by myself anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that surprising that the girls would be absolute nightmares over this. All three went about party planning with very different methods. It wasn’t something he  wanted to dive into, like ever. Even though people always assumed it was something he would care about for some odd reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just go let them know I’m here.” Nico says resigning himself to an afternoon of formulating opinions he doesn’t actually care about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Frank says. The grin on the other demigods face is all he needs to know that Frank won’t be coming with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Thanks man.” Nico says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he turns away and makes his way to the dinning pavillion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reaches Hazel, Annabeth and Piper it’s to find that they are taking a break. The girls are sitting in a row surveying the work they have done so far. They also appear deep in conversation. Nico can’t surpass the opportunity to play a joke on his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without time to make advance plans he will have to make due with sneaking up on her and saying boo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his footsteps soft he is able to hear their conversation. Nico should know better than to listen in, but the curiosity gets the better of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He couldn't have meant it." Piper is saying vehemently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth shrugs. It's meant to be noncommittal but Nico is not surprised when she disagrees with the other girl. "It's what he said. He said he won't come since Nico's here. He said maybe he'll come next year if Nico's busy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not surprised to learn someone is avoiding the party because of him. While things had definitely gotten better after the Giant Wars and a little effort on his part to simply be present there were still jerks out there. Still he doesn’t understand why it upsets Hazel so much, she knows how it is being a child of the Underworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't get why Percy is being such a jerk." Hazel says disapprovingly. “I thought Nico and Percy were friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that explains it. Nico ignores the falling feeling in his stomach that the confirmation that Percy really does hate him. He’d been expecting the universe to give him some kind of confirmation since Hawaii. Still, it sucked, actually getting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy said-”. Nico should probably cut all this short before the girls get into an argument that doesn’t really have anything to do with them in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how we both want it.” Nico says, making Annabeth nearly fall from her perch on one of the benches in shock. Hazel looks at him with wide upset eyes. Thinking this probably is a conversation that he shouldn’t have overheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister isn’t wrong of course but Hazle doesn’t need to know that. He has to stay cool with this. Make it sound like the distance between he and Percy is normal and mutual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Piper who manages to recover from the shock of him interrupting first. Nico’s grateful as she doesn’t seem ready to take a side in whatever it was that his and Percy’s feud is. “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugs. “Just seems best. I’ll let him take next year. Really, it’s nothing to worry about. Tell me more about the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three girls look very skeptical about his devil may care attitude but they seem to silently decide that arguing with him will be no good. Instead he finds himself in a debate about tablecloths. Nico would almost prefer getting questioned about whatever was wrong with Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This party better be worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>